disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ralph Wright
Ralph Waldo Wright was a Disney animator and story/storyboard writer who is best known for providing the gloomy, sullen voice of Eeyore from the popular Winnie-the-Pooh franchise. Wright came to the studio circa 1940 and became well known throughout the ensuing decades for his endearingly gloomy and sullen personality traits as well as his bass voice. He turned out to be a natural model for Eeyore when the studio began development on Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. He, along with his fellow Disney contemporaries, was a pioneer in the use of "gags" within cartoons, often acted out in front of the "story board," a bulletin board pinned with sequential sketches of the cartoon's scenes. This technique is still in use today in most major animation studios. He spent the last 30 years of his life in San Luis Obispo County in Los Osos. He loved his grandchildren dearly and spent many hours teaching them to see the minute details in life, which were extraordinarily fascinating and humorous to him. He died at his home in Los Osos, CA from a heart attack. Disney Filmography *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' - 1983 - voice: Eeyore (final role) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' - 1977 - story, voice: Eeyore, performer: "Hip Hip Pooh-ray!" *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!'' - 1974 - story, Eeyore does not appear *''Rogue's Rock'' - 1974 - The Wonderful World of Disney - writer *''The City Fox'' - 1972 - The Wonderful World of Disney - contributing writer *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - 1971 - animation story *''The Aristocats'' 1970 - writer/storyboard team *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' -1968 - story, voice: Eeyore *''The Jungle Book'' 1967 - writer/storyboard team, voice: Gloomy elephant (uncredited) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' - 1966 - story, voice: Eeyore *''Aquamania'' - 1961 - story *''Nikki, Wild Dog of the North'' - 1961 - writer/storyboard team *''Sleeping Beauty'' - 1959 - additional story *''Perri'' - 1957 - Director, writer, storyboard team *''Lady and the Tramp'' - 1955 - writer/storyboard team *''Don's Fountain of Youth'' 1953 - story *''Peter Pan'' - 1953 - writer/storyboard team *''Trick or Treat'' - 1952 - story *''Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' - 1952 - story *''Plutopia'' - 1951 - story *''Dude Duck'' - 1951 - story *''Crazy with the Heat'' - 1947 - story *''Song of the South'' - 1946 - cartoon story *''Donald's Crime'' - 1945 - story *''The Eyes Have It'' - 1945 - story *''The Three Caballeros'' - 1944 - writer *''Bambi'' - 1942 - story developer *''Saludos Amigos'' - 1942 - writer/storyboard team *''How to Ride a Horse'' 1941 - writer/storyboard team *''The Art of Self Defense'' 1941 - animator, story *''Goofy's Glider'' - 1940 - animator, story Disney Roles Eeyore.gif|Eeyore (1966-1983) Category:Voice actors Category:Animators Category:People Category:Males Category:Actors Category:American people Category:Writers Category:Deceased Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Disney Dark Age Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:The Aristocats Category:Disney Golden Age Category:Saludos Amigos Category:Bambi Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Song of the South Category:Peter Pan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Jungle Book Category:1900s births Category:1980s deaths Category:People from Oregon